


The Art of Distraction

by MelhekhelMurkun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Actually it’s really 3+1 things, F/M, Finn is the Koolaid Man confirmed, How Do I Tag, It works pretty well, Jannah doesn’t know what’s happening, Neither does Ben but we stan, Rey has only one idea for distraction, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Theres really only one part in there that’s from TROS, This is definitely out of character, do I care? Hell no, kind of, kind of fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelhekhelMurkun/pseuds/MelhekhelMurkun
Summary: Three times Rey kissed Kylo Ren and one time Ben kissed Rey instead.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Art of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off some fan art I saw on Pinterest, and then comments from two people (SmartLikeHermione and Amber 45) asking for someone to write a this. The only thing I can say is: I tried.

One

Rey was kind of regretting leaving Jakku, if this was what she traded it for. Being stuck in some type of interrogation room with that masked thing was really not something she wanted.

When he took off the mask and started actually, well, interrogating her, Rey was half paying attention to resisting the questioning and half paying attention to formulating an escape plan. 

She finally got it just as he came closer. As soon as he was near enough, she turned her head and kissed him.

He completely froze, and when she pulled back and smiled brightly at him, he was the personification of the phrase “what the kriff”. 

It took a second for him to shake off the shock, but the horrified look stayed in place as he went over to his helmet and pulled it back on, then left the room without another word. Rey was trying not to laugh the entire time.

As soon as he was gone, she pulled a few Jedi mind tricks and got out of there.  
——*——  
Two

Rey was kind of surprised she was able to use the Force to grab that lightsaber, but when Kylo Ren had to dodge it as it flew past his face, she was glad she could.

They fought for what seemed like hours, trying not to slip on patches of ice or let the other get a hit in with their blade. Finally, Kylo drove her backwards until her back pressed against a tree, their lightsabers locked only inches away from both of their faces.

“You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force!” Kylo shouted, and Rey just glared at him. Then she got an idea.

She surged forwards and pressed her lips against his for the second time, surprising him so much that the red lightsaber suddenly switched off.

Taking advantage of his shock, she raised her own saber and slashed him across the face, the force of it throwing him backwards into the snow. For a second she wanted to take the move back when she saw the hurt in his eyes, but then the ground split between them, and the whirr of the Falcon’s engines sounded behind her.

She turned away and ran to Finn. As they flew away on the Falcon, she wondered if that would be the last they saw of Kylo Ren.  
——*——  
Three

The elevator was almost completely silent, aside from the noises it made as it took them upwards. Rey could tell that the man behind her was trying his best to ignore her.

“You don’t have to do this. I sense a conflict in you, and it’s tearing you apart.” She said, turning around to face him. Kylo didn’t respond.

“Ben.” She murmured, stepping closer. He finally looked down at her, and her eyes were drawn to the scar across his face. She’d done that.

“When I touched your hand, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. I’ll help you.” She whispered. 

“I saw something, too. When the moment comes, you’ll be the one to turn. You’ll stand wi-“ Rey interrupted what he was saying with a short kiss.

“You’re wrong.” She said just as the doors started to open, and turned to face the throne room, ignoring the look on his face. 

She also ignored the bubbly feeling in her chest. It was probably just nerves. She was about to face the Supreme Leader of the First Order, after all.  
——*——  
+One

Rey had let her anger get the best of her, and now she’d almost killed Ben. 

She’d felt the presence of another person through the Force just as he did, but she wasn’t as distracted by it. Whoever it was had meant to capture the attention of Ben and only Ben. So when he turned away from her and dropped his lightsaber, she didn’t hesitate to catch it and run him through.

Ben collapsed onto the metal they were fighting on, looking up at her with surprise. Rey realized what she’d done, and fell to her knees next to him. Her hands hovered over the wound from the lightsaber, not quite sure what to do, but having a vague idea.

“I... I did want to take your hand. Ben’s hand.” She murmured as she pushed her own lifeforce into the frankly terrifying hole in his side. She couldn’t believe she’d caused that.

Rey looked up when she felt Ben’s eyes on her. They held a fondness in them that she hadn’t seen before. 

“I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.” He said, gaze flickering to his lightsaber a few feet away from them.

“Let me help you.” She responded, sitting down next to him as she used the Force to call the crossguard over to them. Ben took it and then threw it as far as he could into the waves around them. As it flew into the water, he turned to her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Something in Rey clicked together, and she responded almost immediately. 

It was cut short by blaster fire from their right, where the giant gap they’d jumped across was. The fog had cleared while they were sitting there to reveal Finn and Jannah watching them. Finn had fired his blaster into the sky.

“WHAT THE KRIFF, REY?” He shouted across the roaring water. 

“Oh no.” Rey said, watching as the two tried to ride the skimmer to them.

“Oh no.” Ben said when they succeeded.

“Oh yeah!” Finn said, sprinting towards them.


End file.
